


fuchsia butterflies

by mywaterloo



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: A peu près, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, coupez-moi internet, si c'est niais ce sont des paroles de columbine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/pseuds/mywaterloo
Summary: Maxence commence à cracher des pétales de fuchsia.





	fuchsia butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Maladie de Hanahaki : se déclenche par l'amour que porte un individu pour un autre alors que celui-ci n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments, le forçant à régurgiter des pétales.
> 
> je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça  
> c'est quasi tout doux si vous ne lisez pas les dernières phrases (vrmt, je vous aurai prévenu.e.s)  
> rien de tout ça n'est réel et blablabla
> 
> le lien de la super playlist en cliquant [ ici ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uxVcuIKKxEGrjQCfXMWmn?si=oOniix_7TTK-nWneAOn_MQ)

 

Les saisons ne comptaient pas avant Léo. Maxence se fait cette remarque un jour, quand son absence devient trop pesante et menace de sécher ses intempéries. Il n'y avait que ça, avant Léo : de la sécheresse. Seulement de la sécheresse. Aucun climat dans son écosystème intime pour tempérer l'aridité de celui-ci. Pas de changement, pas de _dérèglement_ , même pas un souffle d'air qui aurait prouvé qu'il était bien en vie — car il n'y a, en réalité, pas d'autre justification à la vie que la succession d'états aussi forts et aussi fugaces que les contractions du cœur. Autrement, on ne vit pas ; on existe juste, en ce sens qu' _exister_ signifie stagner, se repaitre dans une ankylose âpre hors de soi-même. La vie est intérieure. Vivre, c'est éprouver la transfiguration intrinsèque de l'être, de la germination au fanage — c'est fleurir, et accepter de flétrir alors qu'on est sur le point de porter ses meilleurs fruits.

Vivre, c'est aussi savoir ce que ça fait de fondre sous la chaleur d'un sourire et frissonner lorsque la pulpe des doigts frôle le vent sur les côtes du corps aimé. Ça, Maxence l'ignorait également. Avant Léo, le temps se contentait de marquer sa peau de lourds vestiges des nuits agitées ; quelques boutons à la surface de l'épiderme, peut-être, lorsque décembre cédait sa place à janvier, un peu de rose sur les joues salées par la Méditerranée à la rigueur. Mais la neige ne tombait pas derrière ses paupières, les feuilles ne se calcinaient pas dans sa gorge, et il était loin de se douter que les bourgeons pouvaient s'éveiller à la lisière de la langue avec autant d'éclat que les prunelles naissant dans ses yeux comme deux globes nacrés.

(Avant Léo, il croyait qu'il était impossible, en appuyant sur la sonnette, que son palpitant s'affole et batte de l'aile comme l'oiseau en cage un soir de printemps.)

 

⚘

 

Il faut dire qu'au départ, c'était plutôt mal barré. C'était même carrément foutu, si Maxence se montrait tout à fait honnête. Les pieds au bord de la falaise par grand vent, une bouche de revolver plaquée contre la tempe — ce genre de "foutu".

Maxence n'est pas du genre à dramatiser. Après toutes les merdes qui lui sont arrivées, il a pris l'habitude d'encaisser les brouillons de son existence en silence — avec le sourire, s'il-vous-plaît. Son apparente indolence à l'égard des crasses quotidiennes est d'ailleurs vite devenue sa marque de fabrique, à tel point que ses amis se demandent souvent si rien ne pourra jamais le faire flancher.

Pourtant, quand il crache le premier pétale, c'est bien cet adjectif, _foutu,_ pas un autre, qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Si on y réfléchit, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas vu arriver. La toux s'est implantée depuis quelques semaines déjà, bien qu'on puisse remonter encore un an en arrière pour déceler les prémices de la maladie. C'est à cette période que sa voix commence à s'enrouer. Sur le coup, il jette le blâme sur sa tournée avec VSO. Il ne bronche pas, il tire même un peu sur ses cordes vocales au mépris des indications du médecin, et tant pis si son affection s'exacerbe. C'est toujours comme ça : une graine, aussi mauvaise qu'elle soit, doit germer. Alors, quand les raclements de gorge s'espacent de moins en moins à mesure que les mois s'écoulent, il se contente de les soigner de trois cuillères de miel, et il ne s'étonne pas du resserrement toujours plus inconfortable des parois de sa trachée.

Paresseusement, il accueille cet enchaînement de symptômes qu'il juge sans importance,

jusqu'à ce jour,

jusqu'à ce moment précis où il se retrouve fixé à ce fameux pétale.

Et, malgré tous les signes avant-coureurs, face au morceau de fleur, il a l'impression qu'il était impossible de prévoir une telle issue. Se sent tout à coup accablé de ce que l'on appelle _fatalité_.

Peut-être parce que la couleur du fragment, entre l'indigo et la lune cendrée, ne lui rappelle celle d'aucune autre efflorescence.

Peut-être parce que malgré tout, la signification reste inchangée ;

les fleurs du mal sont périssables.

 

⚘

 

Avant 1946, les artistes ne parlaient pas de la maladie de Hanahaki. Ou alors, lorsqu'ils la mentionnaient, ils l'enjolivaient. C'est un nom exquis, Hanahaki, léger, ça glisse sur la langue, et de toute façon les fleurs sont trop belles pour être nocives.

Il faut attendre la publication de _L'Ecume des jours_ pour qu'on dépeigne la tare telle qu'elle est vraiment : un poison. Un poison qui s'infecte et qui heurte et qui tue. Un poison qui n'est pas joli à voir, qui oblige à ne boire que deux cuillerées d'eau par jour de peur d'abreuver la plante et qui fait pleurer à la sortie de l'hôpital.

D'ailleurs, la deuxième fois que les effets se font ressentir, Maxence pense vraiment qu'il va mourir.

Le picotement vient du fond des poumons. Il bloque sa respiration, contracte ses muscles. Rien n'y fait, le pétale poursuit son ascension. Et, malgré ses tentatives de dissimuler sa quinte de toux en gardant la bouche résolument fermée, le bout de fleur finit par s'échapper de sa narine. Maxence est contraint de quitter la pièce, vite.

C'est le brouillard dans sa tête et l'incendie derrière ses paupières quand il traverse les couloirs du bâtiment. Vaguement, il croit se cogner contre Martin qui lui demande si ça va. Peut-être qu'il opine, il ne sait plus trop. Il est si préoccupé par la douleur qui le corrode que, lorsqu'il pousse la porte des toilettes, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que Lucas est penché sur le lavabo — n'entend pas les raclements de gorge. Son regard accroche d'abord l'objet que le blond crache et qui glisse le long de la faïence blanche,

et il découvre ce que l'on ressent quand on arrive au mauvais endroit,

au mauvais moment.

"Merde, Lucas, désolé. J'voulais pas voir ça, j'te jure."

L'interpellé relève la tête ; plus que de l'horreur, c'est de la résignation qui se peint sur son visage à travers le miroir. Il ne tente même pas de dissimuler le pétale jaune que le filet d'eau est en train de chasser. 

"Merde. Merde. Je — on oublie tout," poursuit Maxence, aussi bien pour son ami que pour lui-même.

Ses mains s'agitent dans ses cheveux. Il sent bien que ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors il finit par lâcher : "Je... Moi aussi. _Moi aussi_."

L'aveu lui est pénible. Le sourire qu'esquisse Lucas aussi.

"Juste. C'est pas la peine," dit finalement ce dernier en passant devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

Maxence sait que cette expression fermée, inhabituelle chez le jeune youtubeur, devrait l'inquiéter. Mais dès que la porte se referme, l'accident s'efface au profit de son propre malaise, et il se précipite à son tour vers le lavabo. Crache le pétale qu'il retenait contre son palais.

 

⚘

 

Il y a quatre-vingt dix espèces de fleurs différentes archivées dans son herbier. Des photos, des dessins. Des modèles grandeur nature. Sur la page de garde, un œillet. C'est lui qui l'a collé. Il l'a ramassé dans le bois près de sa maison, à Nîmes, quand il avait dix ans. Depuis, il se plaît à penser que c'est cette fleur, fragile et exubérante à la fois, qui le représente.

Mais celle qu'il cherche n'est pas répertoriée. Il sonde, Internet, les librairies, la bibliothèque municipale. Il trouve : fuchsia Blue Sarah. Une espèce hybride. Il en commande une chez le fleuriste. Quand il la reçoit, il la plaque sur la dernière page du cahier. La contemple d'un œil morne. Les pétales bleus, couvés par des sépales d'une blancheur de perle, lui font penser aux larmes d'un ange. Il pense presque que c'est beau.

 

⚘

 

Maxence n'est pas stupide. Il sait parfaitement qui a provoqué cette toux — l'a su dès l'instant où sa gorge a commencé à le démanger. Peut-être même bien avant.

Connaître la cause de ses maux lui permet de l'éviter le plus possible. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit de déjeuner aux heures creuses, bosser plus tard au studio, ne pas traîner trop longtemps avec Raphaël et David. (Il suffit de ployer aussi rond que les roseaux.)

Pendant quelques temps, il pense sincèrement qu'il pourra, comme ça, se défaire de son mal-être. Il sait, il _sait_ qu'on ne vit pas d'histoires d'amour et de fleurs toxiques comme celles-ci. On les traîne avec soi. On valse sous les touchers, on danse sur la fine ligne qui sépare le désir comblé et la mort consumée à petit feu, mais il n'y a jamais de soulagement total, absolu, rien pour flinguer la plaie une fois pour toutes.

Les fleurs perpétuelles qu'on abreuve dans des vases qui ne se brisent pas, ça n'existe pas.

 

⚘

 

La première fois que Maxence régurgite un pétale, il a huit ans. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, personne n'en a jamais parlé autour de lui. Il n'a cependant aucun doute sur la personne à l'origine de ce changement : depuis quelques temps, son estomac fait des galipettes quand il voit _ce_ garçon de l'autre classe. Alors, fièrement, pendant la récréation, il lui montre le pétale. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, tout est nouveau pour lui, mais l'inconnu le galvanise plus que ne le terrifie.

Quand le garçon jette le pétale par terre et l'écrase en lui tirant la langue, il ne pleure pas. Tout est juste défraîchi à l'intérieur de lui.

La deuxième fois se produit un peu par erreur. Un poster d'Emma Watson dans _Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Il trouve ça si stupide qu'il déchire lui-même le pétale.

La troisième fois, c'est Juliette, de la 6ème 4, et ses salopettes jaunes, et ses stylos à paillettes. Il ne dit rien. Il a appris la leçon.

Il n'a pas honte de ses sentiments ; ce sont ses mains qui tremblent et sa respiration erratique — l'excitation qui fait gonfler les pores de sa peau — qui le troublent, et il décide que jamais plus personne ne saura à quelle vitesse ça naît et ça meurt dans son ventre.

 

⚘

 

Puisque la vie n'est pas qu'un chemin parsemé de roses, il faut bien qu'à un moment, Maxence trébuche contre une ronce ; croise celui qu'il contourne au détour d'un couloir. Ce n'est alors pas lui qui tombe mais son sourire qui dégringole, et il n'a pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il s'écrase aux pieds de Léopold.

L'autre le fixe, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

"Bah, tu vas où comme ça ?"

"Euh... dans le bureau de David et Raph," répond précipitamment Maxence. "J'ai oublié un papier chez eux pendant le dernier tournage. Pour mon album. Enfin. Le tournage, c'est pas pour mon album. C'est le papier. Chez eux."

Sa parole s'écoule en désordre. Lui confère cette précipitation de dévoré. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire. C'est un extraverti, Maxence ; bombe à retardement, difficile à gérer quand il s'y met, capable de massacrer une chanson devant des milliers de spectateurs si ça lui chante. Mais face aux sentiments, faut croire que l'aplomb lui manque.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit.

"Ah bah ça tombe bien !" s'exclame-t-il. "Faut aussi que j'y passe pour récupérer un t-shirt qu'ils m'ont volé. Bon du coup on y va ensemble ?"

Il parait si enthousiaste que Maxence n'a pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Et quand Léopold lui donne une tape dans le dos, secouant tous les espaces vivants qui grouillent dans son corps, il pense : c'est carrément un OVNI qui vient de s'écraser dans son jardin intime.

 

⚘

 

A bien y réfléchir, il était normal qu'il se mette à cracher des pétales pour Léopold. Il pourrait citer un tas de raisons de l'apprécier — il est drôle, facile à vivre, soucieux des autres — mais rien ne semble assez éloquent quand il entend ses rires de pluie d'automne.

Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre ; il aurait déjà régurgité une fleur entière, sinon. Et puis, ç'aurait été trop fugace. Le mal qui le prend est plus pernicieux et ne laisse que des traces sur son passage ; il fait partie de ces choses intouchables à leur première rencontre, qui traversent le corps sans que l'on s'en rende compte, et s'immiscent à l'intérieur des organes. S'y enracinent. Ça commence par les côtes et leur feuillage vernissé, puis ça remonte jusqu'à l'abdomen pour se planter droit dans le cœur. Là seulement, ça cogne en pleine face, ça happe de la vie dans la vie, et on doit prendre appui quelque part, n'importe où, pour ne pas tomber.

Léopold fait partie de ces chutes qu'on ne peut amortir. 

  

⚘

 

Deux étages plus tard, ils se retrouvent devant une porte close. "On revient plus tard, bisous les garçons !" a été griffonné à l'arrache sur un post-it et plaqué sous le judas comme une dernière promesse mais la sentence ressemble davantage à une claque. Parce que Maxence a _vraiment_ besoin de ce papier. (Pas du tout parce qu'il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec celui qui l'accompagne. Sûrement pas.)

"Bon. On s'prend un café ?" propose Léopold.

Une fleur entière éclot dans la gorge de Maxence.

 

⚘

 

Il s'avère que parler à Léopold n'est pas seulement agréable. C'est facile. Trop facile. Tellement facile que Maxence pourrait bien se perdre s'il ne reste pas sur ses gardes. Il ne parvient pas à déceler si c'est grâce aux silences rendus confortables par l'aisance que Léopold a à les recoudre, ou ce souffle de vie qui remplit les espaces entre les mots, les lie entre eux, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu plus mal à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Lorsque David et Raphaël apparaissent à l'entrée de l'immeuble, il accueille leur arrivée comme une délivrance. Ne s'attend pas à ce que Léopold demande à remettre ça. Et Maxence, l'idiot, l'effaré, la fascination pour les plaisirs coupables, accepte.

Bientôt, ils remplacent la cafétéria par un vrai salon de thé, puis le café par du champagne, les verres assurant la liaison entre Nîmes, Caen, Paris. Ils vont chez l'un, chez l'autre. Le poids de l'angoisse et du pistil dans la poitrine se dissipe au fil des invitations.

Ils parlent de tout, puisque _parler de rien_ n'aurait aucun sens : tout ce que Léopold lui raconte lui paraît important. Maxence découvre qu'il ne possède qu'un seul maillot de bain — un imprimé flamands roses, qu'il répète un peu trop de fois "ah mais clairement" dans une même conversation pour que ce soit supportable. Il constate aussi qu'il est obsédé par Cher et Juliette Armanet et aime user d'expressions datées — personne ne dit encore "nana" en 2019. (Et pourtant.)

Les banalités finissent par se mouvoir en confessions. Des secrets qu'on n'avoue qu'au creux de l'oreille, à demi-voix, quand on est sûr que la nuit engloutira tous les souvenirs. Maxence s'en rappelle encore les matins suivants.

 

_allez, j't'emmène où tu veux — du café de l'angle au bout du monde —_

_pourvu que tu restes_

_encore_

_un peu_

 

⚘

  

Ce n'est pas juste la fleur ; ce sont les chênes qui prennent racine le long de ses os centenaires,

et les soupirs rouge cerise échappés de ses lèvres

et la courbe des lotus drapés dans la mer de ses passions, sur les étoiles

et le cœur en forme de mangue qui saigne des gouttes de miel.

Maxence n'a jamais ressenti ça.

 

⚘

  

Il devrait se douter que quelque chose cloche le jour où le mal de gorge s'estompe. Tous les symptômes sont présents : l'envie de vomir, l'estomac qui remue, la chaleur et le froid tout à la fois. Mais il ne tousse plus. Ne crache plus de pétale. Il se demande s'il a atteint un stade si grave que son corps ne peut plus rien produire. S'il va bientôt mourir.

Alors, quand un jour Lucas lui demande si sa toux va mieux, il saute sur l'occasion.

"Je sais pas. C'est trop bizarre. J'ai tous les maux qui vont avec. Mais pas la toux. Ni les pétales. Je comprends pas. Est-ce qu'ils sont coincés quelque part ? Je devrais aller à l'hôpital ? Ou est-ce que mes sentiments ont disparu ?"

Devant l'ignorance de son ami, Lucas cligne des yeux. Soupire. Secoue la tête, soupire encore. Balance, "T'es sérieux ?". Puis, comme il ne reçoit aucune réponse, poursuit : "Max, si t'as encore mal, ça veut dire que t'es toujours amoureux. Et visiblement, tes sentiments sont partagés."

Maxence en reste bouche bée ; ne note pas l'acidité de la voix de Lucas, qui le salue d'une moue contrite.

Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

 

⚘

 

Les roses font cliché à outrance et les tournesols puent l'expansivité. Il pourrait offrir des iris, mais là encore, le message serait excessivement brusque.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Maxence se taraude l'esprit à la quête de la fleur parfaite à offrir. Cette sensation d'avoir ce que l'on recherche depuis des mois à portée de main, ce vide qu'on pourrait combler d'un pas, le rongent presque autant qu'un amour non partagé. Alors il se force à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de transmettre ses sentiments à Léo. Un truc bien, pas trop con, pas trop poétique. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Peut-être que Léo l'embrasse avant qu'il ne se décide, et que toute sa tension culmine et retombe au même moment, lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlent.

C'est une après-midi de janvier,

et la bouche de Léo a le goût de l'été.

"Est-ce que tu es surpris ?" demande ce dernier, laissant les autres interrogations suspendues à ses lèvres dans un état d'éternel sursis.

Maxence secoue la tête.

"Non. Mais ça me fait un peu chier de pas avoir fait le premier pas. J'avais prévu plein de trucs."

"Ah merde. Bon bah on annule tout, du coup."

"T'es con," réplique Maxence,

mais le rire qui éclate du fond de sa gorge est délivré de toute épine.

 

⚘

 

Avant Léo, il croyait qu'il était impossible, en appuyant sur la sonnette, que son palpitant s'affole et batte de l'aile comme l'oiseau en cage un soir de printemps.

"T'as encore oublié les clés ?" soupire Léo à peine la porte déverrouillée, plus exaspéré que vraiment incrédule. "Ça fait combien de fois, depuis quatre mois ?"

"Quand on aime, on ne compte pas."

"Je suis quasiment certain que c'est pas du tout dans ce contexte qu'on utilise cette expression."

"Peut-être."

"T'es naze."

"Même si je t'ai acheté un cadeau ?" minaude Maxence.

Léo perd tout à coup de son assurance ; ses épaules s'affaissent, son visage s'adoucit. On aurait envie de le comparer à une fleur qui épouserait la caresse du soleil.

"Oui. Bon alors. Effectivement," bredouille-t-il. "Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Enfin, je suppose que là je peux rien te reprocher. Mais putain, t'es vraiment chiant..."

Le sourire de Maxence s'élargit à mesure que les joues de Léo s'embrasent sous l'embarras. Il pense soudain que c'est bête, cette tendance à associer la vérité à ce qui est pur et dévêtu. Derrière ses lunettes presque toujours embuées, son empressement, sa manière de se reprendre quand il sent qu'il va trop loin, les mots sur lesquels il bute et ceux qu'il ne prononce pas, Léo ne perd de son opacité que par intermittences. Mais c'est pourtant dans ces hésitations et ces mains qui fuient parfois qu'il dévoile le mieux celui qu'il est : brouillon, contradictoire, et définitivement impossible à ne pas aimer.

"Cette fois, je voulais être le premier à le dire," explique Maxence en lui tendant trois tulipes rouges.

Il laissera à Léo le soin d'en chercher la signification.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Lucas les observe, de loin, discuter entre les bureaux de Webedia. Sa gorge commence à l'irriter ; il tousse. S'assurant que personne ne le regarde, il tend la main. Ouvre discrètement la bouche. Rattrape la fleur au creux de sa paume, resserre les doigts. On n'a rien vu. Les gestes sont devenus mécaniques, à force.

Il ne remarque pas que l'œillet jaune dépasse du bout de son poing.

 


End file.
